mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 9-3 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 9-3 is a level found in World 9 in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii and is the third secret level. It is unlocked after collecting all the star coins in World 3. Overview The background of the level is similar to the backgrounds in World 6. The clouds on the bottom of the screen resemble World 7-2. Walkthrough Say hello to the Bulls'-Eye Bills. These guys will keep following you until you defeat them. Hit the middle ? Block for an Ice Flower, then start jumping. Get past a Paratroopa in the first section, then bounce off a Springboard to a Brick Block with a 1-Up Mushroom in the second. Keep going to a POW Block and hit it straight away to make some Coins fall. Keep moving right and pass two Paratroopas. There will be some ledges with Koopas that you need to get past. After the third is a pipe down low. Enter it. Down here the screen is zoomed out a long way. There is a P-Switch in the middle and lots of Blocks below. It's kind of like a maze of sorts. Hit the Switch and drop down, then go left and drop under the yellow block. Keep going left and drop whenever possible. Run right past the first Coins and jump through the gap hidden by clouds. Jump out the right side to Star Coin #1 and land on a pipe under it. Enter it to be shot back to the top. Then exit through the green pipe on the right. Just above and left is a pipe up in the air. Bounce off a Missile Bill to reach it. Up here is a P-Switch hidden in a Brick Block. Hit the Switch and triple jump up the first new Blocks. Run straight across the gaps and jump the wall. Drop down the Brick Blocks and triple jump through the Coins above these Blocks to Star Coin #2. You'll drop off the screen once you grab it. Hit the Blocks you land on for an Ice Flower, then jump right to the moving platforms. Jump across them at full speed as Missile Bonzai Bills come up from the bottom. Just keep jumping and spinning as you should bounce off the Bills if you find a gap. Part of the way along is Star Coin #3. You'll need to bounce off a Bonzai Bill to reach it. Keep on jumping until you reach the green pipe on the other side. Jump the Blasters and then leap on to the Finish Flag. Or, lead some Missile Bills over and bounce up them to the top of the Flag. Enemies * Bulls'-Eye Bills * King Bills * Bill Blasters * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas Star Coins * Star Coin 1: After the onslaught of Bull's-Eye Bills is a cloud-covered Green Pipe between two tall platforms with Koopa Troopas. The Pipe leads to a small maze-like area with a P Switch and the first Star Coin. The player has to activate the P Switch to turn the Brick Blocks into Coins and quickly traverse through the maze to the Star Coin before the P Switch's effects wear off. * Star Coin 2: After exiting the area with the first Star Coin, the player must go left and will see an upside-down Green Pipe with two coins high in the air. After getting into the Pipe by jumping on Bull's-Eye Bills is an area with another P Switch. The player must activate the P Switch and hurry along across the new Brick Blocks and jump to the second Star Coin before the effects wear off. * Star Coin 3: Midway through the area with no ground, several floating platforms and King Bills, the third Star Coin is floating high in the air. The player must wait for a King Bill to appear and jump on it to reach the Star Coin. Category:Levels Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii